russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Records
TV5 Records is a Filipino record label based in 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City. It is owned by TV5 Recording, Inc., the country's music recording company is owned and operated by TV5 Network. Its publishing and distribution subsidiary in the Philippines has about 1,000 titles in its catalogue that releases music albums, and many of the albums have been platinum and gold record award albums. About TV5 Records, Inc., a subsidiary of TV5 Network, leads the pack among record labels that produce music from the Philippines and distribute original Pilipino music worldwide. TV5 Records has a catalogue of high-value recordings that have been well-promoted on television, radio and other media, with a roster of stellar talents. TV5 Records is the Philippines’ third leading multi-platform recording company, which produces and promotes the music of top Filipino artists. TV5 Records’ products are often seen on top-rating television shows and the highest-grossing Filipino films that are enjoyed worldwide by more than 100 million Filipinos. Our record as a leader in music from the Philippines has been phenomenal, including chartbusters from artists like Ogie Alcasid, Chadleen Lacdoo, Chris Cayzer, Katrina Velarde, Melbelline Caluag, Krissha Viaje, Noel Cabangon and many more. Our current roster of original Pilipino music available on CDs at retail stores worldwide as well as fast digital downloads on iTunes, Amazon, and tv5records.com.ph, among many others, includes the rock band Never the Strangers, Sandwich, Juan Direction and Rivermaya. TV5 Records’ core business in original Pilipino music includes producing, developing, and distributing audio and video content; music publishing; events production and music artists’ management. Although based in the Philippines, TV5 Records and its artists are known globally especially by fans of music from the Philippines. Subsidiaries *TV5-Viva Soundtraxx - founded in September 12, 2011 for the movie soundtrack production and TV show music tie-ins. Discography *TV5 Records Discography Artists 'Former' Male *Champ Lui Pio (2011-2015) *Chris Cayzer (2010-2013) *Edgar Allan Guzman (2010-2013) *Harry Santos (2010-2013, moved to GMA Records) *Janno Gibbs (2015-2016) *Michael Renz Cortez (2010-2016) *Mr. Fu (2010-2013) *Noel Cabangon (2010-2016) *Ogie Alcasid (2013-2016) *Ricky Deloviar (2013-2016) Female *Chadleen Lacdoo (2013-2016) *Jeniffer Maravilla (2013-2016) *Katrina Velarde (2010-2016) *Krissha Viaje (2012-2016) *Lara Maigue (2013-2015, moved to Vicor Music) *Leah Patricio (2010-2016) *Melbelline Caluag (2012-2016) *Morrisette Amon (2011-2013; moved to ABS-CBN) *Tuesday Vargas (2010-2016) Group *Hi-5 Philippines (2015-2016) *TakeOff (2013-2016) Duo *Maverick and Ariel (2010-2016) Band *Hale (2015-2016) *Never the Strangers (2011-2016) *Rivermaya (2013-2016) *Sandwich (2011-2013) Compilations of TV5 Records *Kapatid Isang Kinabukasan: A Kapatid Benefit Album (Collaboration w/ TV5 Kapatid Foundation) (2011) *Tunog Kapatid: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 1 (2010) *Mga Awit Kapatid Vol. 5 (2011) *Mga Awit Kapatid Mula Sa Puso: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 2 (2010) *Mga Awit Kapatid: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 3 (2010) *Mga Awiting Kapatid: Bast of TV5 Soundtracks Vol.4 (2011) *Pasko na Kapatid: The TV5 Records All Star Christmas Album (2010) *The Best Of Mga Awit Kapatid (2011) *Awit Kapatid: Para Sa'yo Kapaid (2011) TV Soundtracks of TV5 Records *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *''Babaeng Hampaslupa'' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *''BFGF'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis'' *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' *''Glamorosa'' *''I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto nAPO Sila!'' *''Isang Dakot Na Luha'' *''Kapitan Awesome'' (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *''My Driver Sweet Lover'' *''P. S. I Love You'' (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *''Pidol's Wonderland'' *''Popstar TV'' (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *''Sa Ngalan ng Ina'' *''Sugo Mga Kapatid'' *''Valiente'' DVDs of TV5 Records 'Movies/TV Movies' Some movies are released with Cinema5 solely released by TV5 Records Home Video: *''I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto nAPO Sila!'' *''Rosario'' *''Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow'' 'TV Series' *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' *''Babaeng Hampaslupa'' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' *''Batibot'' *''BFGF'' *''Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis'' *''Everybody Hapi'' *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' *''Gellicious'' *''Glamorosa'' *''Hap-ier Together'' *''Inday Wanda'' *''Isang Dakot Na Luha'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Jojo A. All The Way!'' *''Kapitan Awesome'' *''Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak'' *''My Darling Aswang'' *''My Driver Sweet Lover'' *''Moomoo & Me'' *''Nandito Ako'' *''P. S. I Love You'' *''Pidol's Wonderland'' *''Popstar TV'' *''Real Confessions'' *''Rod Santiago's The Sisters'' *''Sa Ngalan ng Ina'' *''Sugo Mga Kapatid'' *''Swerte-Swerte Lang!'' *''The Best of 5 Star Specials'' *''The Best of Lokomoko'' *''The Best of Magic Bagsik!'' *''The Best of Magic? Gimik!'' *''The Best of Midnight DJ'' *''The Best of Star Confessions'' *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' *''Valiente'' *''Wow Mali'' *''Wow Meganon?!'' See also *List of record labels in the Philippines *TV5 *TV5-Viva Soundtraxx References *TV5 Records Home Page Category:Philippine record labels Category:TV5 Records Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine music